Секунды до тебя
by DennaMordSith
Summary: Мы так давно этого хотели, увидеть Миону Тетчер и Блэйза Забини счастливыми.


**Название: "Секунды до тебя"**

**Автор: Элль Дени Минати (ныне Рошь Занна)**

**Рейтинг: Т**

**Пейринг: Блейз Забини/Миона Тетчер**

**Жанр: короткий романс**

**Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую**

**Саммари: конец ХогварстФоруму, прощайте персонажи. Мы так хотели вам хорошего конца. **

**Примечание: фик написан в подарок Кристины Нога (Миона Тетчер)**

**оффтопик: фик написан в ноябре 2005 года.**

**Секунды до тебя**

Её тело выгнулось и застыло под его, он опустился и поцеловал её шею

Её тело выгнулось и застыло под его, он опустился и поцеловал её шею. И что-то прошептал в её ухо, на гранатовых губах засверкала улыбка.

**Несколько лет до этого. **

Она не давала мне покоя, её чёткие движения как шахматный танец завораживали всё внутри, и просили большего. Она не видела меня какой видел её я, редкая улыбка на её лице, заставляла задуматься. Хотя в прочем не эта поверхностная красота заставила меня потерять голову, отнюдь не она.

Молодой человек в шляпе шёл по Гайд Парку, он был одет исключительно в белое, что так контрастировало его коже. Он был великолепен, и вполне осознавал какое производил впечатление на окружающих. Юноша шёл неся красные розы, ещё закрытые бутоны отливали шёлком. Было видно беспокойство в его движениях и манерах, он хмурился но продолжал идти.

Если возвращаться в глубокое детство, т.е. в то время когда я в первые увидел её, то можно сказать что я ненавидел её за нечто не определённое уже тогда.

Маленькая почти кроха, с чёрными волосами, не по детски взрослыми глазами, с злым оскалом вместо рта и цепкими ручонками. Тогда она отобрала у него метлу, т.е. конечно он в начале отобрал у неё, но когда она отобрала её назад, он сидел и плакал. Ещё тогда он не осознано ненавидел её, скорей всего он ненавидел её за то что какую власть она имела над ним.

Юноша остановился и посмотрел на осенние солнце. То казалось садилось за холмы деревьев, и грустно смотрело ему в лицо. Он пнул камешек, словно тот специально валялся на его пути, и посмотрел на оникс часов. Стрелки двигались в отдельном от него мире, он запустил руку в карман, и пощупал коробочку. Та холодила пальцы.

То что заставило меня поступить так как я поступил, не стоит винить её, просто я сам виноват. Я ушёл из семьи бросил школу на 7мом году и отправился за чем-то мне не постижимом. Как за граалем при Короле Артуре. Ещё не понимая тогда что не какие цели не заменят мне её. И да, вы можете сказать -** безрассудно поступать так всё лишь из за чувств**, но я поступал так как считал нужным. Сейчас я стал сдержаннее, но и теперь я не с мог бы адекватно вести себя возле неё.

Моя мать никогда не верила в это слово, её мужья сменялись один за другим. Умирали и исчезали в бланках и документах.

Словно вчерашний день память не изменяла мне, я впервые был дозволен быть с ней рядом. Я держал её сзади и прикасался к её белой шеи, она была бледна, но это отнюдь не портило её. Она была смущена, я даже застал её в врасплох. Её венка на шеи пульсировала, что означало что она была живая, и в ней текла та же кровь что и во мне. Я никогда не верил в то что она была бесчувственна, но понять её было практически не возможно. Я был уверен тогда что смогу выйграть её как и всех других до неё и после. Но за место поцелуя на который я надеялся она залепила мне пощёчину. Вот тогда я стал понимать что ненавижу её, за власть что та имела надо мной. И я любил её. Или то что называл любовью. Во мне горел огонь, я хотел обладать её, и быть её рабом навсегда. Тогда я рассмеялся и подумал, если любая девушка до этого отвергла меня, я б стал её. Что ж получается, я должен бегать за ляденой девой. Но как всегда говорила она, ты ценишь больше то чего достигаешь с трудом.

Юноша стал за дерево и неотрывно смотрел на движение стрелок, те всё медленнее и медленнее двигались по оси. Юноша смотрел на закат и ждал. Казалось терпеливо, но внутри он метался как зверь в клетке. Он ждал и вспоминал.

Моя последняя встреча с ней прошла на повышенных тоннах, и она снова чуть не заставила меня пожалеть о своей натуре.

Она стояла в трёх шагах от меня, я стоял у двери, и плотно держал дверь закрытой. Она не пыталась вырваться, напротив она цинично посмотрела на меня снизу вверх и села за одну из парт.

**- Ты хочешь сказать что у тебя нет чувств ко мне, хотя бы не лги самой себе, признайся ты ведь любишь меня** - шёпотом начал я, - **Ну же говори.**

Но она молчала и смотрела куда то в сквозь, из под чёрных ресниц сияли серые глаза, так иногда менялись её безумные очи, с чёрного в зелёный, с чёрного в золотой, с чёрного в серый. Как просто было её читать, как книгу. И вся её маскировка, всегда оставляла лазейку заглянуть ей в сердце.

**- Ну почему ты всегда молчишь? Почему!** - эхом вопрос отскочил от гулких стен и утонул в тишине.

Она вздохнула и встала, и без усилий отодвинула меня, и вышла.

Не знаю почему она не ответила мне тогда. Но через много лет, а точнее через пять, она послала мне письмо, в котором сбивчиво говорила о прошлом, и о том вечере. Она просила меня встретиться с ней. Я никогда не убивал это ненужное мне чувство любви, или то что я называл это. Я не мог не признать что ждал этого момента всю свою жизнь, от неё. И даже не-зная сути разговора, я решил предложить ей всё что есть у меня, меня и моё сердце. Полтора года назад моя мать умерла. Оставив меня единственным наследником всего состояния Забини. Я продал поместье и уехал в солнечную Италию, я построил там дом, из жёлтой глины и диким виноградом. Я стал виноделом и выпустил марку вина под именем "**Мон ноир амоур**" естественно в честь неё. Вкус напоминал мне её редкую улыбку, интригующую, горькую, единственную.

Юноша обернулся и посмотрел на не спешившую к нему девушку. Та изменила стиль, больше не было этих чёрных одеяний. Её облик сменился на официальные костюмы, но по причине врождённой грации, на ней они сидели как пеньюар. Её волосы были распущенны и волнами стекали по белым плечам. Юноша почувствовал как сердце забилось вновь как несколько лет назад. Мужчина смотрел серьёзно и с ностальгией на тонкую фигурку. Та как и когда-то, была утонченным призраком по сравнению со всем миром. Расстояние между ними таяло с каждой новой секундой, и уменьшалось свой собственный мирок, как стрелки часов застыли на циферблате так же и её взгляд отпечатался в самой глубине его чёрной души.

**- I am impressed,**

**- Well I am in love**

Она импульсивно прикоснулась к его губам.

Её тело выгнулось и застыло под его, он опустился и поцеловал её шею. И прошептал - **Я люблю тебя**, на её гранатовых губах засверкала улыбка.


End file.
